When We Meet Again
by xXNotTodayXx
Summary: He left her. He let her sacrifice herself to save them, to save him. It's been 2,199 days since that day and he still regretted leaving her down there to die alone. Little did he know, she wasn't dead, she wasn't alone and that he had left part of himself down there with her. BellamyXClarke Canon/AU


42 days.

That's how long it took me to dig my way out of Becca's lab and begin my journey to the bunker. I knew Praimfaya would cause mass destruction but nothing prepared me for the barren wasteland before me. The lake surrounding the small island was completely dry, the land for as far as I could see reduced to nothing but sand, ash and debris.

The silver lining, at least she didn't have to swim.

It was another full day of walking through the scorching sun, battling up and down the dunes and digging in places where the map indicated the rover should be. Key word, should. I had to try 7 separate spots within a four-mile radius before finally hitting the damn thing. After that it only took a measly 9 hours to dig the entire thing out of the sand and get it running.

Everything seemed to be smooth sailing from there, I was conserving energy, had some sort of shelter and was on my way to Polis at a much faster speed. Of course, I was still tired and sore and scorching hot but hey, at least I was alive.

I couldn't believe my bad luck when I arrived in Polis, or maybe it was just naïve stupidity. I don't know what I was thinking believing that I could just make my way back there and jump in the bunker with the others. I tried for four days Bellamy; I really did but all I did was make it worse.

The tower that was on top of the door collapsed, I moved enough rubble to get to the door but I messed up. I moved the wrong piece and it all came tumbling down, I almost didn't make it out.

At least I got a walking stick out of it, I guess.

Where was I? Oh Polis, that's right. Up until that moment I believed I would live in the bunker with the others, with my mum. I can't bare the thought of leaving her down there but the hard truth is I could dig for years and never reach that door.

Time for Plan B.

It's now been 49 days since Praimfaya and I had just arrived in Arkadia. It had been mostly destroyed. The main ship left intact just enough to provide me with the hope of finding supplies.

I've been by myself for almost two months but this is the first time I feel alone. My body was starting to feel the affects of the reduced rations and barely any water. I was getting fatigued quicker, I was nauseous and the stress was causing my body to malfunction, but that's probably too much information huh?

Back to Arkadia. It was just as bad as Polis but on a smaller scale and no one trapped beneath it.

It's like we were never here. Maybe we never should have been. I'm starting to think the world was better of without us, that the human race is the true disease.

How the hell am I going to make it 5 years?

I have faced solitude before, back on the ring and down here on Earth but never for this long. I just wanted someone, anyone to talk to.

I found him that night. Jasper.

I dug through everything I could find and eventually came across a box of his things. The iPod he had taken from Maya, a letter he left for Monty and…I found his goggles. Those big obnoxious googly-eyes goggles. For the first time since I was stranded here on earth I cried.

I came here expecting to find food or water but all I found were ghosts.

Part of me thought Jasper had the right idea. What's the point if all there is, is pain and suffering?

Wow…real cheerful Clarke.

I'm sorry. You should ignore me; I hadn't had water in two days.

51 days since Praimfaya. It was getting harder and harder to stay focused. I was now struggling to keep my rations down and the lack of food and water was messing with my mind and making me lightheaded, I needed to find water and soon.

I doubted you could hear me on that piece of crap radio but I needed to let you know. I needed you to be okay with the choice of leaving me behind. You did what you had to do and I'm so proud of you.

I drove the rover through the desert and decimated forests for another full day before I woke to the sweetest sound I had heard in months, rain. I didn't have time to relish in the cool and wet weather, I gathered as much as I could throughout the night and set out again the next day.

I ate a bug the next day. Actually, I ate a lot of them. Gross I know but I had to do something. I wanted to vomit right after but the oncoming sandstorm distracted me enough to keep it down and get back in the rover.

Yeah, the rover died. I couldn't get the solar panels off in the storm, one even flew away. I had to grab what I could and go on foot, again. At least I have my walking stick.

Five days since I left the rover behind. I hadn't had food or water in four. I thought I was done for when I collapsed in the desert. Earth was finally going to beat Wanheda, the commander of death. Imagine my horror when I woke to find I was wrong and being pecked at by a bird.

My horror turned to hope. That bird was alive 56 days after Praimfaya hit which means there had to be food or water sources nearby. I had chased it to the top of a dune hoping to find something, see something but all I saw was more desert.

I screamed, I cried and I beat my fists into the sand. I had nothing left. No friends, no father, no mother. Nothing.

At least that's what I thought at the time.

I had a gun Bellamy, and I put it to my head. I wanted to do it, I wanted to end it all but…Wanheda, the commander of death, a part of her still refused to die.

The bird came back, it was flying over my head. I chased it again, determined to find out where the hell it had come from. That bird saved my life that day. I was too coward to pull the trigger but I was also too weak to survive in the desert anymore.

The Shadow Valley Clan. The only place on earth that Praimfaya hadn't destroyed, hadn't even touched.

I carried the carcase of the bird I had killed to a small village in the lush forest and cooked it. I wandered through the valley caressing the flowers and feeling the crass between my toes.

I used to think life was about more than surviving but now I wasn't sure anymore. Animals don't feel guilty when they kill, they just do it. They kill or get killed.

I had told myself that every life I had taken was for a reason but the truth is the other side had reasons too. The grounders, the mountain men. Even A.L.I.E. Their reasons to want us dead was the same as ours. It was us or them, kill or be killed.

So, what now? What becomes of the commander of death when there is no one left to kill and death won't take her?

I guess we will find out because my fight is over. At least I thought it was.

I found the Shadow Valley Clan's village. It wasn't touched like Polis or Arkadia but it was just as bad. It skipped the destruction of Praimfaya but the people didn't. I burned bodies for days, bodies of men, women and children who had died from radiation poisoning. My body was healing and getting better but I still couldn't keep my food down, not when I was carrying the bodies of dead children.

58 days.

I found her after 58 days, two of which had been spent recuperating in the valley. I was talking to you on the radio when I saw her. She was small and unkept but she was human and she was alive. I chased her that day, I needed someone, I needed companionship, I needed her.

She led me into a trap. More specifically a bear trap. It hurt like hell and she had attacked me. She called me a Flamekeeper and then a Nightblood after she stabbed me and the black blood coated her blade. This was the child from hell.

I made it back to the village and stitched up my leg before passing out. When I woke, I discovered that the little hell-spawn had stolen my things and disappeared. I knew she wouldn't be found unless she wanted to be, not after I accidently stumbled upon her at the river catching fish. I called out to her but she left again.

I stayed and washed my wound, deciding to draw her as I let the wound soak. She had been hiding nearby, likely behind a tree, so I left the drawing for her hoping that she would take it as a peace offering.

She came to me the next day. Madi. That was her name. She was a Nightblood, that's how she survived the death wave. I was alone for 58 days but Madi…she had been surrounded by the bodies of her friends and family. It took a few weeks but she finally warmed up to me as I took care of her.

It's been 81 days and a lot has changed.

I was now a mother figure to this young girl. I taught her English and how to read and write and shoot a gun. Not normally what you would teach and 8-year-old girl but we had to survive. She taught me how to hunt with spears and I taught her how to shoot a gun. We had both gained some weight now that we were eating properly, the evidence was when I discovered my pants were too tight and I had to let them out, embarrassing right.

My nausea and vomiting stopped just over a week ago, my fatigue having given way to excess energy. My body was functioning normally once more, well almost, there was still one thing missing but I guess a death wave and 50-something days with hardly and food or water would do that to a person.

I tell her stories you know. Madi I mean. I tell her of the metal ring in space where I was born and how the 100 ended up down here on the ground. I told her about the brave acts of Octavia and how she saved 1200 people. I told her about Monty and Harper who had the kindest hearts. Of Raven, the technical genius that saved our asses multiple times and of course I told her about my hero.

That's you Bellamy.

I bare it so they don't have to, that's what I always told myself but that's no true is it. You bore it too.

You pulled the lever with me in Mount Weather, you made the tough decisions so others didn't have to and you put yourself in danger to protect them over and over again.

2,197 days or rather 6 years and 7 days.

That's how long it's been since I have seen your face. You should have been here a year ago. The people in the bunker should have been here a year ago.

But you're not.

I'm not sure you would even recognise me now, maybe I wouldn't recognise you. I cut my hair you know. It was getting in the way. When will you come home Bellamy? There is so much I have to tell you. So much that I can't say through a piece of tech.

I wish-

"Mum you have gotta see this!" a young voice called to her. Turning, she saw a young boy, no older than five with unruly black curls and bright blue eyes running full speed towards her.

"See what my little Nightblood?" she asked in Trigedasleng. Her initial smile turned into worry when she saw the wonder and slight dear in tis eyes. She bolted up from her position and grabbed his hand, letting him lead her back to Madi.

"Clarke?" the now 14-year-old called as they broke through the tree line.

"What's the matter?" Clarke asked quickly. Instead of answering Madi just lifted her arm and pointed to a ship that was descending into their valley. The blonde peered through the binoculars and swore.

"Is it dad?" the young boy asked hopefully. Clarke shook her head, a million thoughts running through her head.

Throwing the damned things down to the ground she snatched both kids' hands and sped towards the rover.

"Who are they? Why are you so scared?" Madi asked as she held the small boy in her arms. He was starring at his mother with wide eyes, he was clearly terrified.

"I will not let anything happen to you, either of you. Do you understand?"

"But…maybe they're friendly?" Madi commented.

"Maybe," Clarke murmured. More than likely that ship was full of people who wanted nothing more than to claim the land and put a bullet in her and her children's heads.

'You won't touch them,' she hissed in her mind.

"Until I figure this out, I want you to hide in your secret spot. The Flamekeeper scouts never found you there and I am trusting you to keep your brother safe. Promise me you'll both stay safe."

She passed Madi her gun and placed a hand on each of their cheeks.

"Orion, stay with your sister and do everything she tell you ok," he said to her youngest. The small child nodded and grasped his sisters' hands.

"I love you both and I will be back as soon as I can," she promised. She watched them sprint away into the brush while she drove the rover back to where they were stationed to watch the ship descend.

"Please let them be friendly," she prayed as she watched the drop ship doors open.


End file.
